


Killer [vid]

by KaitoKuroiRico



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-10 08:04:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/783734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaitoKuroiRico/pseuds/KaitoKuroiRico
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well even I can't fully understand how my creepy clip turned into some "weird" dream Will was seeing about Hannibal xD</p>
            </blockquote>





	Killer [vid]




End file.
